


So Take Your Hand In Mine, It's Our's Tonight

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some relationships cause a lot of strain for those involved.</p><p>Drabble for Mishka~</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Take Your Hand In Mine, It's Our's Tonight

Holding hands.

  
It was a basic activity for all couples.  
Everywhere he went, Peter watched people holding hands. It made a pit of jealously and longing settle in his stomach. He hated couples who were able to walk around holding hands. It was something so simple; something Peter would never be able to do. Ever since Peter and Max had begun dating, Peter had noticed many things they wouldn't be able to do.  
Max would never be able to hold Peter tight when he cried. Max would never be able to carry Peter to bed. They would never be able to kiss.  
It broke Peter inside. All he wanted was to do was have a normal relationship with Max. But ever since Max had the accident... That could never happen.

It was one of those nights. Max was sparking off because he couldn't help Peter. He'd come home to find the spiderling sobbing into his pillow, gulping air down. He'd failed his Biology final despite the amount of time he had spent studying. It had been a massive gut shot. Max was hovering by the bed, sparking off rather violently. He needed to soothe Peter, hold him tightly, comfort him. Yet he couldn't. Not since he had become a total freak. It took Max a moment to realise that Peter had actually stopped crying and was sat up, murmuring to the elder. He looked down to watch him.  
"I have a surprise for you."

Max was staring at their entwined hands. Peter had finally managed to finish working on his Spider-Man suit. He had rubberised the glove compeletely, the sparks bouncing off the material. Peter was smiling up at him as his other hand gently tried to move down Max's arm. He couldn't due to Max having no physical form but the gesture was enough to set an amazed smile on Max's face. He hovered as close as he dared to Peter, making sure the sparks flying off of him didn't land on Peter. He didn't need to electrocute him.  
"So what do you think I should work on next..."  
Max gladly tugged Peter closer to him, spinning him around as though they were dancing.  
"How about making it so we can cuddle..?"  
"I'll move that to the top of my to do list..."


End file.
